


Closing Time

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Back to School, Drabble, Gen, Nostalgia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's first day of school after Gravity Falls. (Written for AnonInvestigatorDorian for the 2016 MultifandomDrabble exchange.)





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> _Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_  
>  \--Semisonic, "Closing Time"
> 
> Okay, so I did the "Naming a Fic After a Slightly Pretentious Song or Lyric" thing, so sue me.

Mabel laughed as she skipped into the school’s open doors. Dipper hung back, pensive, uncertain.

Had it only been a few days since he left Gravity Falls? He could already feel his memories of the place slipping away; some good, some bad, some absolutely horrifying, but all in their own way immensely precious. He thought of the Mystery Shack, of Wendy and Soos and Stan and Ford and so many other friends left behind. He wondered how they were doing now.

“Dipper, c’mon!” shouted Mabel from inside. “You’ll be late!”

He sighed and took his first step into the unknown.


End file.
